2017/July
July 1 Instagram :"Goodbye, Sonja. ����" 6-30-17 Instagram 001.jpg Private wedding at The Dolby Theatre in LA Lady Gaga performed at a wedding for a billionaire couple at the Dolby Theatre in Los Angeles. Lady Gaga performed at the piano. :Set List #"Bad Romance" #"The Edge of Glory" #"Poker Face" #"Paparazzi" #"Marry The Night" #"Born This Way" #"Million Reasons" 7-1-17 Private wedding at The Dolby Theatre in LA 001.jpg 7-1-17 Private wedding at The Dolby Theatre in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Adrienne Landau, earrings by Lorraine Schwartz and shoes by Azzedine Alaïa. July 2 Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 7-2-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Sol Sana. July 3 Out in Malibu 3-7-2107 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg 7-3-17 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg 3-7-2017 Out and about in Malibu 003.jpg 3-7-2017 Out and about in Malibu 004.jpg 3-7-2017 Out and about in Malibu 005.jpg July 8 Twitter :"See u at the dive bar next week Monsters! @BudLight #DiveBarTour" 00-00-16 Mason Poole 5.jpg July 10 Instagram :"@supremenewyork @louisvuitton now that's a collaboration ��" 7-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg :"I remember when ❤️�� @supremenewyork" 7-10-17 Instagram 002.jpg July 13 Twitter :"I'm so proud of Haus of Gaga & the entire #SBHalftime team! We're so grateful to be nominated for 6 @TheEmmys the most ever! Thank you!!❤️�� " 4-17-15 Paola Kudacki 004.jpg July 16 Tony Bennett's Concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA Lady Gaga made a suprise appearance at Tony Bennett’s concert at the Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles and they performed two songs together. :Setlist # "Cheek to Cheek" # "The Lady is a Tramp" 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert 002.jpg 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert 003.jpg 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert 004.jpg 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage July 19 Twitter :"Go mom! ❤️and go @Mattel and @BTWFoundation in this #KindnessChat" July 24 Twitter :"We are devasted by this news. We pray for his family and friends and for those everywhere who suffer in their minds." July 25 Twitter :"Thank you. I can't wait for the Tour! HERE WEEEE GOOO....��#JoanneWorldTour" July 26 Twitter July 28 Twitter :"Kindness, friends, & resources matter to youth & @BTWFoundation's research shows it. Read the #KindCommunitiesSurvey ''" July 29 Instagram :"''JOANNE WORLD TOUR @fredericaspiras hair @sarahtannomakeup makeup �� �� 3 days #joanneworldtour #Joanne" 7-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg Postmarket Brewing in Vancouver Later that day, after the Joanne World Tour rehearsal, Gaga was spotted at the Postmark Brewer café in Vancouver. 7-29-17 Out and about in Vancouver 001.jpg July 30 Out and about in Vancouver Gaga was spotted in Vancouver walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Christian Carino. 7-30-17 Out and about in Vancouver 001.jpg 7-30-17 Out and about in Vancouver 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears tights by Lululemon, a bomber jacket by Public School, pumps by Jimmy Choo, a necklace by Dear Mia and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. Instagram :"LADY GAGA JOANNE WORLD TOUR starts in 3 days #JOANNEworldtour #JOANNE" 7-30-17 Instagram 001.jpg July 31 Instagram :"2 DAYS / #JOANNEworldtour" 7-31-17 Instagram 001.jpg :"#JOANNEworldtour TOMORROW!" 7-31-17 Instagram 002.jpg Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion